Automotive manufacturers have a number of future-oriented video camera functions such as night vision support as a night vision system, lane recognition, object recognition or traffic sign recognition in the planning stage. For some of these functions, stereo cameras are particularly suitable.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 19 788 C1 describes a method and a device for measuring the range of vision using an image sensor system in a motor vehicle, the image sensor system here having at least two image sensors that record generally the same scene but at slightly different angles of view. There is no reference here to a stereo camera having two cameras that differ with regard to optical design and/or optical properties and/or electrical properties.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 04 128 A1 describes a device for rollover detection of a vehicle having a stereo camera in the direction of travel. Furthermore, German Patent Application No. DE 102 04 128 A1 describes using the stereo camera for other purposes, such as night vision (night vision support), traffic sign recognition, lane departure warning, lane course recognition and/or precrash sensing. There is no reference here to a stereo camera having two cameras that are different with respect to the optical design and/or optical properties and/or electrical properties.